In general, connector housing assemblies are configured to house and protect electrical connections. The connector housing assembly includes a dress cover configured to be removably attached to a connector housing. The connector housing is configured to accommodate at least one terminal connection.
Vibrations from the operating environment of the connector housing assembly or torques applied by an operator assembling the connector housing assembly may translate to a wire or a terminal connector within the connector housing assembly. For instance, vibration from the road may cause the wire to rattle against an inner surface of the sidewall of the connector housing assembly. During assembly, the operator may rotate the wire while routing the wire along a predetermined path which may also cause the wire to engage the inner surface of the dress cover or the connector housing. Additionally, the wire may hang from the connector housing, causing the terminal connector to apply a cantilevered force on the dress cover. In some instances, the connector housing is configured to accommodate a relatively large terminal connection. The size of the terminal connection and the wire increase the force applied to the side walls of the dress cover. In some instances the force applied by the terminal connector to the sidewalls is sufficient to decouple the dress cover from the connector housing.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector housing assembly that decreases the probability of detachment of the dress cover from the connector housing either during or after assembly. As such it is desirable to a have a connector housing assembly that withstands the forces applied to the dress cover by a wire.